The Life And Times Of Ayane's Life
by IchBinMir
Summary: Ayane has been abused all her life even seeing her mother die right in front of her now starting a new school will she find some body she can trust and love AyaneXJeffSTORY SOUNDS BETTER THAN THE SUMMERY
1. A day in my life

WOOOO hey everybody its me Ayane and to let everybody know my real name is not Ayane B/C I know how people don't like when they put them selves in the story its just Ayane Kazaragi is a Game character sooooo people are probably wondering why am I doing a wrestling fic but to say I love wrestling I watch it every Monday Tuesday and Friday so any way on with the story and hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own The WWE or as that dumb French guy says Double Double E any I don't own any of the Characters B/C I would marry Jeff Hardy And Lita would go to hell Oh and I don't own any songs that go on in this story so on with it.

THE WRESTLERS REAL NAMES:

Carlito- Carlos

Torrie Wilson- Torrie Gruner

Trish Stratus- Patricia Stratageors(but ill use Trish instead)

Lita- Amy Dumas

Edge- Adam Copeland

Shawn Michaels- Michael Hickenbottom(lets stick to Shawn)

Triple H- Paul Hunter Levesque(Call him hunter)

Theodore R. Long AkA Tlo- Theodore long(I'm going to call him either Teddy or Tlo)

Rey Mysterio- Oscar Gutierrez(to pronounce his last name its Ga Tear Rezz easy enough)

Candice Michelle- Candice Michelle Backman

John Cena- John Cena

Jeff hardy- Jeff Hardy

Matt Hardy- Matt hardy

Victoria- Lisa Marie Varon(Victoria is cool ill stick to that name)

Undertaker- Mark Callaway

Kane- Glen Jacobs

Johnny Nitro- John Hennigan

Melina Perez- Melina Perez

The Big Show- Paul White

Jonathan Coachman- Jonathan Coachman(look he is the Gym Teacher and his last name is coach nice!!!!!)

Rob Van Dam- Robert Szatkowski(ok I have no clue how to pronounce his last name your on your own on that so lets just call him Rob)

The Reject- Shannon More

Randy Orton- Randy Orton

Paul London- Paul London

Layla- Layla(im happy she won its about time they got a black girl and Krystal is just too

skinny so I like Layla and plus my girl is black too yah!!!!)

Shelton Benjamin- Shelton Benjamin

DONE AT LAST IF YOU NEED MORE NAMES TELL ME!!!!!!!

On to the story The life and times of Ayane's Life

Ayane's Pov

Flash Back

I sat in my room I could hear my dad yelling at my mom I think he was drunk again I was only 12 I was crying. I could hear my mom screaming and then out of no where I heard a gun shot it scared me shitless.

When I get down stairs I saw a big pile of blood and my mom in it, my eyes got as big as saucers then something hit me from behind I fell to the floor he looked at me "IF YOU TELL ANY ONE ABOUT THIS I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU AND EVERYONE ELESE NOW GET TO YOUR ROOM YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!" he yelled

I wasted to time running too my room closing the door wishing I did not see that, I picked up the phone and was about to dial 911 but stopped remembering that if I did so he would kill me and everyone else so, I dropped it and sat in the corner in my room.

My father comes charging in my room "Get dressed and get packed were moving!" I nodded my head and started getting packed quickly. When I got out to the car I saw my dad but did not see my mom anywhere not thinking straight I hurried up and got in the car and he drove off.

END FLASH BACK!!!!!!

After moving around a lot we finally settled in this place in North Carolina. I was still abused by my dad but I use make up to cover it up, I looked at my self in the mirror I had grown a lot, I have brownish black hair that stops at my mid back, light brown eyes that I inherited from my mom, I'm a Carmel color but a little bit darker I weigh about 135 to 140 max and I love me I'm not Fat and no where near skinny but just me. Well duh who wants to be skinny Black people really aren't skinny I laughed but that's just my theory

To day is the first day I start school at Colons high and I am happy I love meeting new people. So to day I am wearing a pink corset to hug my curves and some cute black pants nothing to slutey or nothing to baggy so I'm off.

Walking I took out my black Ipod and put in Riot by three days grace the school was about 3 blocks away from home so it wasn't far when I got there the school is fucking huge damn! When I walked inside I got a lot of stairs and can I get your numbers and shit like that I got to the office and the man by the name Eric Bishoff he was cute if you ask me but totally out of my league he gave me my schedule and I was off.

Got Fucking Damnit! I'm so lost "Hey! You ok?" some guy shouted, I turned around to see this guy with the most prettiest green eyes I have ever seen in my life, "Hello I said are ok are you lost?" he asked again oh sorry my names Ayane I said while extending my hand , he looked at me and shook it "My name is Jeff , Jeff Hardy and these are my friends Victoria, Shannon, and Robert Wow! Nice to meet you and all your friends but im lost can you please tell me where room 28A is I'm kinda new here Jeff looked at me up and down this made me blush but you really couldn't see it.

"Hey your in my class he said flatly follow me" Jeff said when we got to the class I saw a lot of people and the teacher was cute his name was Shawn Michaels but told me to call him Shawn like everybody else.

"Well Ayane tell me and the class a little about your self' Shawn said I looked over to him and smiled.

My name is Ayane Rei Kazaragi I'm from Da Bronx New York( A/n: I forgot how to spell it and its funny cause im from Buffalo New York and I still don't know how to spell it) My favorite color is Pink and black mixed together I love my ass and my figure and if you try to mess with me ill kill you and that's simple enough

"Um Thank you very much Ms. Kazaragi take a seat next to hmmmm ah yes Jeff hardy sit next to him.

"Aw Shawn why cant she sit next to me?" a boy by the name of Matt said "Because why would she sit next to a dump ass prep like you?" Jeff yelled

I sat right next to Jeff he looked mad hey can I see your schedule I asked he looked at me "why are you talking to me?" I looked dumbfounded at him well why can't I talk to you it is a free country so I can do what ever I want.

"But I'm a punk you know like you can say I'm Goth like" I looked at him so I don't care and to show everybody I'm your friend I'll hmmm oh I got it I leaned over and kissed him on the mouth his eyes went big and without hesitation I opened my mouth and surprisingly he slid his tong in exploring me better he really tasted good.

"Ms Kazaragi and Mr. Hardy Save your sexual activity until after class" Shawn said the whole class turned to look at us kissing and I pulled back and smiled "Ewwww how can you kiss him I mean he's, he's a Goth come on" Matt said

I looked over to see Jeff fuming that's when the teacher left of for a few minutes so I got up I looked at Jeff who was looking at me weird I smiled at him then I turned to Matt Hey Matt don't hate cause you can't have this and by this I mean my ass I said while I slapped it real hard this made Matt's face get red and I could see his arousal rising that's when I fell out laughing and some of the other girls were all like ooh she told you matt and some others were cursing at me

I looked over to see Jeff laughing so I walked over to him and sat on his lap and smiled at him how was that "he smirked good but the kiss was better I leaned down and kissed him again and Matt looked disgusted

The bell rung and I had to go to Gym and so did Jeff I was happy I made a friend he is cool and I don't care if he is Goth when I got to the locker room the Gym uniform was too crazy the shorts we like booty shorts and showed every thing and they were tight and the tops were tight too when I turned around there was this girl "Hey my names Trish and that stunt you pulled in class was hysterical I looked at her and laughed yea that was funny I said "well ill see you around ok" ok I said and walked out of the girls locker room

When I came out a lot of the guys were like daaaaaaaamn and I just laughed and decided to start the cat walk and shake my ass while I walked and when I met up with Jeff he said a simple hello "HELLO HELLO HOW IN THE HELL CAN YOU JUST SAY HELLO I MEAN LOOK AT THAT ASSSS!!!!" Matt screamed pulling his hair out really I tend to look at my ass a lot in the mirror it just sticks out its so hot I said making him all hot.

I sat down next to Jeff and he was still laughing and I laughed the Coach came in "Alright my name is Coach and I see we have a new student by the name Ayane and I'm happy you're here so anyway you get to choose what you want to do because I have work to do so carry on" and with that Coach was gone I laughed this is going to be fun.

I got up and looked at everybody, Hey!! I called out everyone looked at me I smiled lets play a game of truth or dare Matt looked crazy and was happy.

Everyone stand in a circle please and everyone did there was a bottle in the middle who knows where I came from but I didn't notice Jeff then I saw him on the bench, I walked over to him , come on I said lets have fun he looked at me "Yeah fun I think ill pass" he said please I said ill do any thing he looked at me "Well you did say anything so im in"

Hey!!! Don't get any funny Ideas I said "Ok" he said so ANYWAY!!! Back to the circle I span first and it landed on this girl Layla she was alright if you ask me Well Layla truth or dare she looked at me and said "Dare" I smiled.

I dare you to French Matt!! Her eyes went big I kinda thought she had a crush on Matt, Matt didn't hesitate at all he was actually happy and when they kissed the whole Gym was yelling go Matt and Layla

The rest of the day went cool and Jeff me and his crew walked home I really liked Victoria he sense of attitude was right up to par and she ain't the lady to mess wit. When I was right infront of my house funny enough that Jeff lived next door but Matt's window was facing my room.

I bid Jeff farewell and went inside to only be punched in the face by my father he looked at me "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT WHO THE HELL IS THAT YOUR FUCK BUDDY NOW YOU FUCK HIM NOW!!!! My father yelled

No!!!! I said he is just a friend "BULL SHIT!! I DON'T WANT TO TALKING TO HIM. With that he took a Belt and started whipping me with it I cried really hard thinking of the welts and bruises that will be on my body, when he was done whipping me he punched me in the face I cried out in pain.

He told me to get undressed I was hesitant and scared but I did so or else he would beat me till I did he grabbed my breast hard making me cry out in pain the he did the most horrible think he could do he forced me to touch him in places that I would not touch on a male body and he made me grind on him until he cummed when he was done with me he sent me to my room.

I sat there crying think how I would act this off in school and with that I took a shower not knowing who was watching me

Matt's Pov

Ayane I thought I never knew that you were abused he said thinking of all the things he said I seen it all every thing he did to you maybe ill ask her about it tomorrow and with that he went to sleep think I hope she is alright

Ayane's Pov

It hurt taking a shower but I managed and when I got into my bed I saw Matt looking dead at me I opened my window "Hey" he said sadly, hey I said "Listen Ayane I want to talk to you but ill ask you tomorrow and im sorry for all the things I said today" he said

It's ok and ill talk to you tomorrow Matt with that I closed the window and said goodnight.

WELL HOW WAS THAT I KNOW ITS SAD BUT IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS EMAIL ME AT PEACE


	2. The Truth and Why

Hey everybody its me Ayane and just to say I have this thing now that every time I write a chap I have a mood song

MOOD SONG: Ohio is for lovers by Hawthorne heights

Disclaimer: I do not own The WWE or as that dumb French guy says Double Double E any I don't own any of the Characters B/C I would marry Jeff Hardy And Lita would go to hell Oh and I don't own any songs that go on in this story so on with it.

THE WRESTLERS REAL NAMES:

Carlito- Carlos

Torrie Wilson- Torrie Gruner

Trish Stratus- Patricia Stratageors(but ill use Trish instead)

Lita- Amy Dumas

Edge- Adam Copeland

Shawn Michaels- Michael Hickenbottom(lets stick to Shawn)

Triple H- Paul Hunter Levesque(Call him hunter)

Theodore R. Long AkA Tlo- Theodore long(I'm going to call him either Teddy or Tlo)

Rey Mysterio- Oscar Gutierrez(to pronounce his last name its Ga Tear Rezz easy enough)

Candice Michelle- Candice Michelle Backman

John Cena- John Cena

Jeff hardy- Jeff Hardy

Matt Hardy- Matt hardy

Victoria- Lisa Marie Varon(Victoria is cool ill stick to that name)

Undertaker- Mark Callaway

Kane- Glen Jacobs

Johnny Nitro- John Hennigan

Melina Perez- Melina Perez

The Big Show- Paul White

Jonathan Coachman- Jonathan Coachman(look he is the Gym Teacher and his last name is coach nice!!!!!)

Rob Van Dam- Robert Szatkowski(ok I have no clue how to pronounce his last name your on your own on that so lets just call him Rob)

The Reject- Shannon More

Randy Orton- Randy Orton

Paul London- Paul London

Layla- Layla(im happy she won its about time they got a black girl and Krystal is just too

skinny so I like Layla and plus my girl is black too yah!!!!)

Shelton Benjamin- Shelton Benjamin

DONE AT LAST IF YOU NEED MORE NAMES TELL ME!!!!!!!

On to the story The life and times of Ayane's Life

Ayane's Pov

Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my na- 'smash'

"Dumb alarm clock!, ugh I hate getting up to go to school its too got damn early and to top it all off my body is killing me I can't believe what happened last night."

I went to the bath room to see what I looked like, I looked in the mirror and this huge burse was on my face. "I sure hope make up will clear this up"

"And I wonder what matt wants.", When I got downstairs thank god my dad was knocked out on the couch with like a million beer bottles around.

When I got outside I met up with matt but didn't see Jeff anywhere

"Hey Ayane." he said

"Yo Matt um last night you said you wanted to talk to me well what is it!"

I noticed that Matt's face turned from to happy to sad fast

"Yeah" he said sadly "last night I saw what your dad did to you last night look aya-"

"Matt" I interrupted "Don't tell anybody"

"What! Are you Fucking crazy he rapped you"

"I know Matt can I tell you a secret?"

"Yea sure"

"When I was young my dad killed my mother and told me if I told anybody he kill me and my friends and I can't have that happen I don't to loose anyone else"

"Wow" he said "Ayane I didn't know"

"It's ok just promise don't say anything not even to Jeff"

"Trust me I won't just tell me or call me if anything is wrong and your welcome to stay over anytime remember I have a sister Barbie(a/n: a.k.a. Kelly Kelly) but most of us call her Kelly she hates her first name"

"Thanks Matt you're the best and I think I'll take you up on your offer but lets get to school I wanna mess with Jeff"

"Fine" he said

AT SCHOOL

When I walked in the school Matt went one way and I went another. I saw Jeff and quickly ran over to him "HI JEFF!!!"

He turned around and looked at me like im crazy "Hi you look nice as always" he said

"Thanks" I said and blushed a little

"I gotta go to Shawn's class for sleeping class and some other shit like that" Jeff said

AT SHAWN'S CLASS

Since me and Jeff were early to class we just happened to see Hunter and Stephanie kissing looking like they were about to get freaky. My mouth fell open while Jeff stared with disgust.

"Um Ever heard of a room" I said

Hunter and Stephanie broke apart

"Ayane what are you doing here?" hunter said

"Dude this is Shawn's class and me and Jeff are his students"

"Right Shawn is not here his wife is giving birth to another child again" hunter said

"Oh coooool I hope I have kids one day, anyway since you the substitute do we have to do any work?"

"Well Shawn did leave a packet for you guy to, "Look ill make a deal with you no work to day and ill let this thing slide you know how Vince is YOUR FIRED1!!! Are his famous words

Yea i know i cut it short but that is because in the next chap it's going to be chaos lol so review plz and no flame


End file.
